Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game)
PlayStation 2 Xbox }} |genre = Action |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = GameCube PS2 Xbox }}Star Wars: The Clone Wars is a video game developed by Pandemic Studios and published by LucasArts. Star Wars: The Clone Wars was released for the Nintendo GameCube on October 28, 2002, the PlayStation 2 on December 10, 2002, and the Xbox on April 22, 2003. This game mostly consists of vehicular combat, although there are a few times on certain missions where the player controls Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu. The main vehicles in this game (in order of most used to least used) are the IFT-X, the Republic Gunship, and the AT-XT (aka Republic Walker). The player plays as the Grand Army of the Republic throughout the game. Though, in the various multiplayer modes offered in the game, players may select vehicles from both the Republic Army and the Confederacy of Independent Systems Army. CIS vehicles include the Hailfire droid, GAT, and the Armoured Assault Tank (AAT). Gameplay The game is split up into two segments, vehicles and 3rd person Jedi fighting. The vehicle segments involve most vehicles from the Star Wars universe: STAPs, tanks, AATs, AT-XTs and clone gunships. The controls used involve primary and secondary fire, acceleration and a special ability that changes from vehicle to vehicle. The Jedi segments use basic lightsaber slashing and two force powers, which rely on a force power bar, lightsaber throw and force push. Synopsis The game begins with the Battle of Geonosis, and takes the player through the evacuation of Rhen Var, with the player leading the escape only minutes before the Separatist Army captures the planet. One month after the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic detects unusual activity on Raxus Prime, and sends a strike force led by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate the activity. On arrival, they find Separatist forces at an excavation site. They send for reinforcements to take the planet. The Republic captures Raxus Prime, but during the battle, Anakin is captured by Count Dooku. Anakin Skywalker is sent to Alaris Prime, the Kashyyyk moon, to be executed. Skywalker and the other prisoners are doomed to be killed by the Force Harvester, an ancient Sith weapon that drains the Force from all living things within its range. Anakin is able to escape his cell and call for help. The Republic arrives, rescues Anakin, and destroys the Separatist presence on Alaris Prime. When Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple, Yoda and Mace Windu tell him and Obi-Wan of the Dark Reaper, an ancient Sith weapon built during the Great Sith War that was so powerful that none could withstand it. It required large amounts of energy to work, which the Force Harvester could provide. They believe that the Separatists are trying to build a Dark Reaper on Thule, so they all travel to Thule to prevent it from being built. When they reach Thule, a massive battle ensues. While the other Jedi battle the Separatist forces outside the Sith Temple, Anakin enters the temple and destroys the Dark Reaper. Reception The game achieved mixed to positive reviews on online gaming website reviews. IGN gave the game 7.6/10, noting, "The action is intense, the control is fluid and tight, and the gameplay is diverse and well balanced," but also noting, "If only some of the more technical flaws and lack of polish had been smoothed out before the game shipped." GameSpot's score for the game was 7.5/10, commenting, "Despite some strategic elements, it really is a pure action game at heart, filled with plenty of targets to shoot at, plenty of power-ups to collect, and a good variety of tough missions to accomplish. " The game has a Metacritic score of 73 out of 100 for the GamecubeMetacritic score of the Gamecube version and 72 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2.Metacritic score of the PlayStation 2 version References External links * [http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Star Wars Games wikia] * * Coverage by GameSpot Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Media